Doutes
by Aruki-Chan
Summary: La Winter Cup est fini. Momoi annonce à Aomine qu'un match contre Seirin aura lieu la semaine suivante. Un match contre Seirin signifie pour Aomine une rencontre avec un certain Kagami Taiga alors que ses sentiment envers cette personne sont encore très flous.
1. Chapter 1: Dans les yeux de la panthère

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui encore j'écris entre deux chapitre d'un autre projet...**_

 _ **J'aime vraiment ce couple y sont juste adorables ensemble *^* Sinon pour la longueur je sais pas... Un twoshot je pense.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de mettre Aomine dans une situation dans laquelle je ne suis pas du tout habitué à le décrire...**_

 _ **Bref je sais très bien que me vie ne vous intéresse pas, je vous laisse avec l'histoire.**_

 ** _Sinon ça spoil un peu mais pas trop..._**

 ** _◄A_** **RuK** ** _I►_**

* * *

C'est la fin de la Winter Cup, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas être resté plus longtemps dans la compétition, mais j'ai vu l'un des matchs les plus tendu qu'il m'ai été donné de voir et comme à leur habitude Seirin gagne avec un seul point d'écart. Kagami à encore une fois été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Il avait ce regard, ce regard plein de détermination et de concentration. J'ai le même lorsque je joue contre lui, quand je prend un match au sérieux et je ne prend un match au sérieux que lorsqu'il est contre moi. Alors pourquoi, toi, tu adresse ce regard à tout tes adversaires, je suis jaloux je veux ce regard pour moi seul.

Peu m'importe la force de ton ennemi, je veux que ces yeux me soient réservés. Je les veux à mois seul.

Satsuki me crie dessus:

" Dai-chan, ne sèche pas l'entrainement et dépêche toi de descendre!

-Fout moi la paix je dors!

\- Je te laisse tranquille si tu m'écoute, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Quoi encore?

-On à un match amical contre Seirin la semaine prochaine!

-Pourquoi l'entraîneur organiserais une rencontre contre Seirin maintenant? Nos résultats ne sont pas mauvais et ceux de Seirin non plus.

-C'est pas l'entraîneur, c'est moi.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- S'il te plait Dai-chan ça fait des années qu'on se connais et tu pense que j'avais pas remarqué? Il te plait le petit Kagami?

\- Ouais c'est un joueur à peu près correct.

\- Nan je parle pas de ça, tu l'aime, pas vrai?

\- Mais t'as fumé? Je suis pas gay, Satsuki! Casse-toi tu me saoul!"

Moi amoureux de Kagami? C'est pas de l'amour c'est de la rivalité, elle est vraiment aveugle cette fille. Organiser un match pour que je me rapproche de Kagami, la seule raison c'est qu'elle veut voir Kuroko.

* * *

J'ai faim... Se balader en ville sans rien faire c'est vraiment fatiguant. J'ai envie d'une glace. Je rentre dans une petite boutique et j'achète un cornet avec deux boules (une fraise et l'autre pistache) et je continue ma calme promenade . J'aperçois au loin un tignasse rouge, je me rapproche un peu, c'est bien Kagami il à l'air heureux et il porte un sac d'une boutique de parfum (Satsuki m'y traîne souvent), je me demande ce qu'il vas faire.

Qu'on se mette d'accord je ne le suis pas, je m'intéresse et je ne fais pas ça par amour mais par curiosité. Il arrive près d'une fontaine et se pose sur le rebord de celle ci. Je rêve! Une grande blonde, grosse poitrine, taille mannequin et lunettes roses lui saute littéralement dessus et l'embrasse...Je ferme les yeux...Je n'aurais pas du le suivre...Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Un lycéen sportif, énergique et plutôt bien foutu, c'est normal qu'il ai une copine. Pourtant cette fille ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que je me fait du type de fille de Kagami. Je me suis peut être trompé si ça se trouve j'ai juste halluciné... J'ouvre les yeux et je jette un autre coup d'œil il lui tends le sac. C'est définitivement sa copine...

Pourquoi je m'enfuis? Pourquoi ma gorge et sèche et serrée? Pourquoi voir deux personnes heureuses s'embrasser m'affecte tant alors que ce genre de chose ne m'as jamais préoccupé? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me sens mal je me dirige inconsciemment au parc ou je jouait avec Satsuki quand on était petits? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là comme si elle m'attendais alors que je ne lui ai rien dit?

Mécaniquement je vais m'asseoir sur le muret où Satsuki se trouve.

"Dai-chan, ça va?"

Je préfère ne pas lui répondre. Si je parle je vais être agressif alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir là dedans...

"Reste là je vais te chercher un truc à boire"

Je déteste ce genre de moments. Je me sens faible, sérieusement avoir besoin de l'aide d'une fille... Les quelques fois où c'est arrivé, ma fierté en à pris un coup... Satsuki reviens avec deux brique de lait parfumé au chocolat.

"Dai-chan, c'est rare de te voir dans des états pareils, il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Encore une fois je reste silencieux. Je perse l'opercule métallique de la brique de lait avec ma paille. Lui répondre ne sert à rien elle lit en moi avec une facilité rageante.

"Ça concerne Kagami?"

Je mordille nerveusement le bout de ma paille. Je déteste quand elle fait ça, c'est insupportable.

"Donc ça concerne Kagami..."

Je prend un gorgée.

"T'en à peut être pas conscience mais Kagami ne te laisse vraiment pas indifférant"

Evidemment qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférant, et bien sur que je m'en rend compte mais il à copine et il est hétéro.

"Quand tu dors sur le toit du Lycée tu prononce son nom tout doucement avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, et quand tu joue contre lui tes yeux brillent et tout ton corps se tend, ton jeu brouillon et violent devient animal et élégant, comme une panthère qui chasse. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça."

Alors ça se voit à ce point? Je me mens à moi même depuis la première fois où j'ai joué contre lui. Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre mes propres sentiments et maintenant que je le sais j'apprend qu'il à une copine... Je me sens faible. Je ferme les yeux.

"Dai-Chan? Tu pleure?"

Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes ont commencés à couler le long de mes joues

"-Satsuki... Il a une petite amie... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... Je les ai vu s'embrasser ... Quand j'y pense j'ai l'impression que...

\- Calme toi Dai-chan... Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et pleure ça fait du bien..."

Ces mots, je les ai prononcés tant de fois pour elle, lorsqu'elle se disputait avec ses amies, lorsqu'elle avait des mauvaise notes... Ça doit bien faire 4 an que je ne lui ai pas remonté le moral... J'ai honte elle qui est toujours là à m'écouter me plaindre de mes problèmes sans jamais que je m'intéresse au siens... Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur mais elle est vraiment plus adulte que moi...

* * *

 _ **Reviews Please O^O**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dans les yeux du tigre

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Voilà je poste enfin le chapitre 2 de de cette fiction!**_

 _ **J'avais prévu un twoshot centré sur Aomine mais voilà, j'ai encore une fois dévié de ma trajectoire... Donc changement de point de vue pour ce deuxième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'ai été aidé pour ce ce Chapitre par Sayuri, qui a, très**_ _ **gentiment accepté de m'aider pour la correction! Merci Beaucoup à elle.**_

 _ **Aussi un grand merci au reveiwers (?).**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

 ** _J'arrête_** _ **le Blabla et je vous laisse avec l'histoire...**_

 **◄ARuK** ** _I►_**

* * *

La Winter Cup est finie et nous avons gagné... Ce dernier match m'a donné des frissons, je ne me suis jamais autant impliqué dans un match... Et même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, les gars de la Génération des Miracles n'ont pas obtenus leur surnoms dans une pochette surprise... Depuis la fin de la compétition, je n'ai pas revu Aomine. Même si ce match contre Rakuzan était particulièrement intense, quand je joue contre Aomine c'est encore une chose totalement différente. Je sens une adrénaline bien particulière courir à toute vitesse dans mes veines.

Peu m'importe ce que je devrais endurer pour ça, je veux ressentir cette tension parcourir mon corps. Je veux la ressentir aussi souvent que possible jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

Le sifflet de la Coach indiquant la fin de l'entraînement retentit et me tire de mes réflexions... Elle nous fait signe de nous réunir.

"-Les garçons, on a une proposition de match d'entraînement contre Touhou la semaine prochaine. Je pense accepter leur proposition. Je vous consulte car votre cher capitaine n'est pas du même avis que moi...

-C'est inutile on les a rencontrés y'a à peine deux semaines...

-Je suis sûr que ça sera utile, Hyuga...

-Je t'écoute."

Quand je vois Hyuga-Sempai discuter avec la Coach, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à un vieux couple marié depuis des dizaines d'années... Au bord du divorce...

"-Certaines circonstances me font penser que ce match pourrait être bénéfique à quelques joueurs de l'équipe... Et un match d'entraînement ne fait jamais de mal."

Je rêve ou est-ce que la coach vient de me lance un regard accusateur ? Je dois me faire des idées...

"-Ouais... t'as raison, mais je ne vois toujours pas le but concret de ce match.

-Bien. L'entraînement est terminé, vous pouvez aller vous changer ! Bon travail !"

Je marche en direction des vestiaires en soupirant.

"-Kagami ?"

Je sursaute. Kuroko vient d'apparaître devant moi... Je pensais m'y être habitué mais on ne s'y fait pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit facile de vivre avec un fantôme, je plains ses parents...

"-Y'a un problème ?

-J'ai l'impression que la Coach te visait tout à l'heure...

-Ah, toi aussi... Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire."

Je rentre dans le vestiaire. Je me mets vers le casier que j'occupe habituellement et je retire mon maillot et mon short pour me rhabiller et rentrer chez moi.

* * *

"Home, sweet home", c'est probablement ce que je me dirais si Alex ne se baladait pas constamment à poil dans mon appart...

"-Alex, I've already told you that you can't walk around naked ! (Alex, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas te balader à poil!)

-I'm not naked ! I wear panties! (Je suis pas à poil ! Je porte une culotte !)

-I don't fucking give a shit ! Put a t-shirt on... RIGHT NOW ! (J'en ai rien à foutre ! Mets un t-shirt... MAINTENANT !)

Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je préférerais vivre avec Kuroko qu'avec une exhibitionniste !

Je prépare le repas et Alex me rejoint avec (enfin) quelque chose sur le dos. Je nous sers et je commence à manger.

"-Taiga, t'en pense quoi d'Aomine Daiki ?

-C'est un sombre débile. Pourquoi ?

-Nan, je me disais juste que tu appréciais beaucoup regarder en cachette les vidéos des matchs du "sombre débile"..."

Grillé... D'où elle se permet de m'espionner ?

"-Euh... J-je les regarde pour analyser ses mouvements, c'est peut-être un connard mais il se démerde pas mal...

-Hum... Okay."

Ça passe...

"Tu rougissais beaucoup pour une simple analyse..."

Ça passe pas...

"-Taiga. Je te connais depuis des années, je sais repérer quand quelqu'un t'intéresse et surtout quand quelqu'un t'intéresse beaucoup plus que la normale..."

Quelle chieuse...

-Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense de toi sans aller lui parler..."

Il est hétéro... Et moi aussi...

"-Si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler pour toi !"

Je vais tenter un truc sinon elle va me saouler toute la soirée...

"-Alex, tu te souviens du parfum dont tu m'as parlé hier?

-Ouais, mais je vois pas le rapport...

-Ils ont sorti l'édition limitée Golden Space _**◄Ne cherchez pas ce parfum, il n'existe pas...►**_

-Et ?

-Ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu es dans mon appart et je ne t'ai rien offert à ton arrivée alors, ça pourrait être un cadeau de bienvenue en retard...

-Hum... T'es le meilleur, mon petit Taiga."

Réussite! J'ai failli l'avoir sur le dos toute la semaine...

"-On se retrouve en ville demain soir après les cours et on va l'acheter ensemble ?

-Demain, je dois passer dire bonjour à Tatsuya. Son équipe a un match à Yokohama... Va acheter le parfum tout seul et on se fait un ciné. Okay ?

-Okay..."

Avoir la paix pendant 3 ou 4 jours vaut bien un parfum et un ciné...

* * *

L'entraînement est fini. Je me change et récupère mes affaires en vitesse aux vestiaires. Kuroko me propose de rentrer ensemble mais je refuse... Même si passer ma soirée avec Kuroko est sûrement plus agréable que de me coltiner Alex...

J'arrive en ville, j'ai encore trente minutes à tuer avant l'arrivée de l'exhibitionniste qui vit avec moi... Je marche en direction de la boutique de parfums la plus proche de l'arrêt de bus. Je passe devant une boutique de glaces. J'ai trop envie d'en manger une. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour acheter le parfum d'Alex... Je vais déjà aller à la parfumerie et s'il me reste de l'argent, je vais me chercher une glace.

Je rentre dans la parfumerie et déjà les odeurs de parfums pour nanas me prennent d'assaut. Je demande de l'aide à une vendeuse extrêmement maquillée et extrêmement superficielle. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'explications toutes plus ou moins inutiles, elle me montre enfin l'endroit où je peux trouver le parfum que je recherche. A 6000 Yens (environ 50€), c'est pas donné mais il me reste quand même de quoi acheter ma glace... J'allais oublier! J'ai deux places de cinéma à prendre et probablement du pop corn et de l'Ice Tea... J'abandonne l'idée d'une bonne glace.

Je me dirige vers l'endroit du "rendez-vous" mais j'ai une très étrange impression. Je sais que ça fait parano mais je suis presque sûr que quelqu'un m'observe et c'est vraiment très désagréable... Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Si ça se trouve, je me fais des idées pour rien.

J'arrive à la fontaine centrale de la petite zone commerciale. J'espère qu'elle n'osera pas me faire glander trop longtemps. La dernière fois qu'on a décidé de faire une sortie, elle est arrivée avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard. C'est bon ! Je l'aperçois : une blonde d'un mètre quatre-vingts, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu au Japon... Elle est en retard de quatre minutes mais vis à vis de ses antécédents, quatre minutes c'est largement acceptable...

"-Taiga~~~ !"

Elle s'étale (Oui, elle s'étale. Je vois pas comment je pourrais décrire ça autrement.) sur moi et colle ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes... C'est dégueulasse et extrêmement gênant.

"-Alex! Stop doing that kind of things, that's fucking awful ! (Alex ! Arrête de faire ce genre de choses, c'est putain d'horrible !)

-'Don't give a shit ^^ What about my perfume ? (M'en fous ^^ Et sinon, mon parfum ?)"

Je lui tends le sac contenant son parfum et elle en sort la bouteille comme une gamine à Noël avec un immense sourire...

"-Taiga ! We have to go, the film starts in five minutes ! (Taiga ! On doit y aller, le film commence dans cinq minutes !)"

* * *

De retour à la maison extenué par cette longue journée, je m'effondre de fatigue sur le canapé. J'attrape avec la vivacité d'un paresseux la télécommande et regarde une émission stupide. Alex est allée se changer et poser son parfum dans sa chambre. Je profite donc d'un bon quart d'heure de repos.

J'entends la porte de la chambre qu'occupe Alex s'ouvrir. Elle marche en direction du canapé et s'assied à côté de moi. C'est assez étrange, elle porte un short et un t-shirt alors que je ne lui ait même pas crié dessus pour qu'elle le fasse.

"-Taiga ?"

Sa voix est posée et très calme. Je relève simplement la tête à l'entente de mon prénom.

"-Tu veux rejouer contre lui ?"

Elle me reparle déjà d'Aomine... Plan d'esquive de la conversation: échec. Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à éviter cette conversation déjà ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre car la réponse est évidente : j'aime jouer avec tout ce que j'ai et avec Aomine, je le peux.

"-Tu veux le revoir ?"

Encore une question stupide. Oui, je veux le revoir puisqu'on partage la même passion.

"-Tu veux attirer son attention ?"

Oui, je veux lui montrer à quel point je progresse, je veux être le centre de son attention.

"-Tu veux qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à toi ?"

Oui, je veux être présent dans sa vie. Je veux qu'il m'accorde chaque seconde de sa vie.

"-Tu veux qu'il te domine?"

Oui. Lorsqu'il me regarde de haut, j'ai encore plus envie d'arriver à sa hauteur. Grâce à lui, je progresse.

"-Tu veux le regarder ?"

Oui, je veux observer la moindre de ses habitudes sur le terrain.

"-Tu veux qu'il te parle ?"

Oui, je veux le comprendre et l'aider à avancer.

"-Tu veux qu'il t'aime ?

-Quoi ? Il est hétero et moi aussi, Alex !

-Et alors ? Tu l'aimes, non?

-Oui mais pas de cette façon. Ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est de l'amitié.

-Même quand tu baves devant les vidéos de ses matchs ?

-Alex ! C'est juste de l'admiration !

-Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment!

-Je suis sûre que ça se rapproche plus de l'attirance physique que de l'admiration...

-Peut-être! Et alors ? C'est que physique, ça ne veut rien dire ! Il est juste bien foutu...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas aux matchs de Murasakibara-kun ? D'un point de vue musculature, il est bien au-dessus d'Aomine.

-Parce que ...

-Tu l'aimes.

-Non !

-Alors "parce que" quoi ?

-Parce que je...

-L'aimes..."

Peut-être et alors? Ils le disent souvent à la télé : c'est contre-nature d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Les gens du lycée se moqueront de moi. Les gars du club me trouveront peut-être efféminé. Je leur ferais honte... Et lui, qu'en pensera-t-il ?

"-J'ai peur, Alex !"

Elle passe doucement sa main sur mon dos et me serre dans ses bras. Elle dégage une forte chaleur rassurante, un peu comme celle d'une mère. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Sans elle, je ne sais pas où je serais maintenant.

"-Il ne faut pas avoir peur...

-Mais les autres, s'ils l'apprennent...

-Si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tu peux le garder pour toi. Accepter ses sentiments, c'est pas forcément les crier sur tous les toits.

-Mais ils vont me trouver répugnant. Ils vont me mettre de côté...

-Taiga... Même si tout le monde te rejette, peu importe ce qui arrive… Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le jure ! Tant que tu es heureux et bien dans ta peau, ça me va."

Je me sens libéré d'un énorme poids. Alex est vraiment géniale. Je me sens fatigué et encore dans les bras de mon maître, je m'endors.

* * *

 _ **Review? Steuplé Steuplé!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Les actions du Fantôme

_**Bonjour! Ça fait longtemps hein?**_

 _ **Désolé pour cette longue absence causé par moultes et moultes raison toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres ...**_

 **Vos Reviews:**

 **Laura62** : Comme tu dit heureusement qu'elle est là notre Alex! Tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Shirayuki yukine: Je pense que la mère de Kagami est jalouse de Alex par Moment… Voilà la suite je suis désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre

 **Vyersdra** : Merci! J'ose espérer que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !

 **Olukkalp** : Merci beaucoup et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre!

 **Leafa54** : Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait tant attendre

 **Kerwiden** : Peut être personne ne le sait!

 **Wentara** : Merci pour ta review

 **Nyxes-Sombre Plume** : J'abandonne pas je te jure!

 **Taiga-Chan** : Pas de lemon aujourd'hui SORRY mais pourquoi pas dans les prochains chapitres :3

 **Sissi973** : Je suis pour l'égalité dans le couple! Même si j'ai mon penchant AoKaga mais dans cette fic ça sera égalitaire même si Aomine a son côté dominant un peu plus voyant. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

PS:j'aime faire pleurer le Dai-Chan :)

 **Hiako** : Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, voilà la suite^^

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

 _ **◄A**_ **RuK _I►_**

* * *

Le match d'entraînement approche à grands pas... Depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle je trouve le comportement de la coach étrange. Quant à Kagami je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi passif à l'entraînement, il à l'air perdu. En cours il a souvent une petite expression mélancolique accompagné d'un petit rictus, une sorte de sourire, comme pour rire d'une situation ironique. Il est totalement absent et fait encore moins attention à moi quand je lui parle. Les filles le trouvent "Adorable avec son air déboussolé et mystérieux"... Quelque chose ne vas pas.

Je suis sûr que le problème à quelque chose à voir avec Touhou ou la Coach... C'est depuis qu'il est au courant de ce match, qu'il est perdu. Aida-senpai l'avait avec un air pleins de sous-entendus en disant que "Ce match pourrait être bénéfique à quelques joueurs de l'équipe", notre dernier affrontement remonte à trois semaines, et pour qu'un match opposant Aomine à Kagami soit intéressant, il faut qu'ils prennent le temps de progresser chacun de leur côté... Aida-senpai le sait, la raison de ce match ne doit donc pas être en rapport direct avec le sport. J'ai beau réfléchir autant que possible je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa démarche... Je devrais peut-être lui demander... Non, elle me répondrait surement qu'elle veut récolter des informations ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais essayer de demander à Momoi j'ai plus de chance de réussite avec elle...

 _De: Kuroko à: 15:30_

 _Bonjour, Momoi-san._

 _Comment vas tu?_

 _Peux-tu me dire la raison du match d'entrainement?_

 _De: Momoi à: 15:33_

 _Tetsu-kun~~~~_

 _Je vais super bien! Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu pense à moi (O^O)._

 _Pour le match je ne peux vraiment rien te dire non plus, c'est le coach qui s'en occupe -_- Désolé_

 _Et toi comment vas tu ?_

 _De: Kuroko à: 15:39_

 _Je vais bien. Merci._

C'est un échec... Je pense que suivre Aida-senpai est la façon la plus simple d'obtenir des informations, même si je voulais éviter ça... Elle marmonne souvent ses pensées quand elle est concentrée sur quelque chose où qu'elle est toute seule...

Les cours finissent dans 20 minutes mais sortir plus tôt pourrait être utile. J'appelle le prof au moins 3 fois avant qu'il ne lui remarque et je lui demande de me laisser aller à l'infirmerie prétextant des vertiges. Il accepte et demande à la déléguée (je ne suis pas vraiment sur que ça se dit comme ça en français...) de m'accompagner. Cette fille est vraiment étrange, elle ne parle pas énormément, est très discrète mais traine avec des filles bruyantes et très superficielles, je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais elle me semble vraiment très différente de ses amies.

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie et entrons dans la pièce. Je décris mes symptômes de malade imaginaire à l'infirmière qui me demande d'aller me coucher et donne un mot à mon accompagnatrice. Je m'installe dans le lit d'infirmerie et commence à réfléchir.

La fin des cours sonne dans 5 minutes. Je dis à l'infirmerie que mes vertiges sont passé elle me répond de reprendre mes affaires et de retourner en classe sans faire plus attention à moi. Je quitte la pièce avec mon sac et me dirige vers la classe de la coach. J'utilise ma transparence habituelle pour passer inaperçue aux yeux des personnes se précipitant hors de la classe juste après que la sonnerie ait retentit dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. La coach sort de sa classe avec quelques filles avec qui elle discute de temps à autre elle ne parle de rien de très intéressant mais je dois continuer de la suivre si je veux en apprendre plus...

Elle s'est enfin séparé de ses amies et s'est rendu au gymnase pour préparer l'entrainement. Elle s'est assise dans un coin et améliore notre programme d'entrainement, comme prévu elle marmonne ...

" Teppei a vraiment amélioré sa vitesse de déplacement sur le terrain mais ses réflexes et sa concentrations ne sont pas encore parfaits... Je vais modifier un peu son entraînement , ... , Izuki... renforcement musculaire et entraînement d'endurance? Ça me semble être une bonne idée, je vais mettre Kuroko sur le même entraînement, je vais peut être diminuer la dose de son côté, il s'améliore mais si je le pousse trop il risque de se blesser... Et pour Kagami, ce type est vraiment problématique, j'espère que le match se passera bien... d'ailleur Momoi devait m'envoyer un texto pour me dire comment ça avance de son côté... Je vais regarder... Ouais elle me l'a envoyé. Bla bla bla... QUOI? Pourtant je m'étais renseigné"

C'est étrange je ne savais pas que Momoi-san et la coach était amies... Je dois savoir ce que dit ce texto mais me rapprocher est trop risqué... Je trouverais un moyen de le lire pendant l'entrainement. Les gars de l'équipe ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour se changer, je devrais peut être me rendre au vestiaire dans un premier temps.

* * *

L'entraînement à commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, la coach observe Kagami avec un air très sérieux, et lui doit être tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué. Les yeux de la coach sont pleins de questions et de doutes, et ne pas savoir à quel propos me perturbe au plus haut point ...

Elle se trouve plutôt loin de son sac je pense que je pourrais lui emprunter son téléphone sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je m'approche donc d'elle et lui demande si je peux aller aux vestiaires pour respirer un peu, en temps normal elle aurait surement repéré le truc louche mais pour le coup elle ne quitta pas Kagami des yeux et hocha vaguement la tête en réaction à ma requête.

Je me dirige donc vers les vestiaires en passant furtivement vers le banc ou le sac de la coach était posé, son portable en évidence au dessus de toutes ses affaires... J'ai un doute est-ce vraiment moral de faire ça? Je veux dire évidemment je ne compte pas fouiller dans ses affaires, je souhaite aider mon ami et aussi satisfaire ma curiosité mais un portable reste une chose assez privé et même si je n'ai rien à cacher je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un prenne mon portable pour regarder mes conversations... Je face à un dilemme moral, mais l'envie de savoir est trop forte. Ce genre de comportement ne me corespond pas mais cette fois, si, ma curiosité prends le dessus. Tant pis pour ma bonne conscience je m'excuserais sincèrement à Riko une fois que tout sera terminé...

Personne n'ayant remarqué quoi que ce soit, je reprend ma route vers le vestiaire avec le téléphone de la coach sous mon jersey (NDA: je sais pas si jersey est utilisable en français…) Une fois arrivé, j'allume le téléphone. Celui-ci est bloqué par un code à quatre chiffre j'ai le droit à trois essais avant qu'il ne soit bloqué pour trois minutes... Je cherche mentalement toutes les combinaisons utilisables par la coach pourtant une attire beaucoup mon esprit les chance qu'elle est réellement utilisé cette date sont vraiment faible mais par pur fantaisie je suis tenté d'essayer.

... Clic

Le bruit du déverrouillage du téléphone me laisse un grand sentiment de satisfaction ... Le 16 mai date de naissance de Junpei Hyuga capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Seirin c'est définitif, Hyuga-sempai a des sentiments pour Aida-sempai et c'est réciproque... Je m'en doutais un peu mais leur relation est très platonique par moment comme elle peut vraiment ressembler à celle d'un couple quelques minutes plus tard...

J'ouvre les message et cherche Momoi-san mais je ne vois son nom nul part, je recommence ma recherche et mon attention est attiré par un nom de contact plutôt original : Poitrine Disproportionnée... Mon intuition me dit que c'est la personne que je cherche... Je commence ma lecture de la conversation.

* * *

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 4 jours

 _Hey !_

 _Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé la dernière fois?_

 _On devrait peut être les aider non?_

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 4 jours_

 _Salut!_

 _Si tu parle des deux imbéciles, on devrait les laisser faire tu ne crois pas?_

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 4 jours

 _Oui je parle bien d'eux ..._

 _J'ai surpris mon imbécile attitré murmuré le nom du tien dans son sommeil..._

 _C'est tellement adorable que ça me ferait presque pitié *^*_

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 4 jours_

 _LoL..._

 _Je veux bien marcher mais ça dépend ce que tu propose..._

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 4 jours

 _Je t'appelle attends..._

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 3 jours_

 _De mon côté je leur ai dit et toi tu as pu t'arranger avec ton coach?_

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 3 jours

C'est fait ^^ Je te recontacte si j'ai du nouveau ^*^

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 1 heure

J'ai un problème avant hier Dai-chan à vu Kagami et une fille s'embrasser...

Il était détruit, au moins je suis sur qu'il l'aime mais pour Kagami...

Il est resté collé à moi pendant deux jours il est même allé à un entraînement...

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 1 heure_

 _Pourtant j'ai demandé Kuroko si Kagami avait quelqu'un et il m'a dit que non..._

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 1 heure

Pourtant Dai-chan est sur de ne pas s'être trompé...

Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un plus proche de Kagami-Chan que Tetsu-kun?

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 1 heure_

 _Ouais mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de la revoir..._

 _En plus je vais surement devoir passer par Kuroko..._

De: Poitrine Disproportionnée à: Aida Riko Il y a: 1 heure

Pour le coup on à pas le choix... Garde Kagami à l'oeil.

Explique la situation à Tetsu-kun et fais le venir avec cette personne au café de d'habitude ce soir au plus tard

 _De: Aida Riko à Poitrine Disproportionnée Il y a: 1 heure_

 _Je ferais ce que je peux..._

* * *

Dix-sept heures trente, l'entraînement touche à sa fin, j'ai remis en place tout ce à quoi j'avais touché... J'ai compris les grandes lignes de leur conversation et si elle suit le "plan" Aida-sempai ne devrait pas tarder à me demander un service...

"Vous pouvez retourner au vestiaires, Kagami fait moi de séries d'étirement un plus t'as fait un sacré nombre de faux mouvements aujourd'hui... Kuroko viens voir je dois te parler"

Je m'approche de la coach qui m'entraine dans un endroit plus eloigné de mon coéquipier

"J'ai un énorme service à te demander promis je t'expliquerais tout un peu plus tard mais là on a pas le temps.

-Je t'écoute?

-Je retiens Kagami ici le plus longtemps possible toi de ton côté vas chercher son "maître" , Alex, à son appart elle doit y être si elle n'y est pas fait tout ce que tu peu pour la trouver et amène la avec toi au café à côté du terrain de basket de rue à 18 heures Okay?

-Compris...".

Je me dépêche de me changer et de dire au revoir aux autres pour me précipiter hors du Lycée. Je pense comprendre les enjeux de cette discussion, à vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu, c'est vrai que le comportement de mon ancien partenaire change vraiment en présence de Kagami... Aomine est donc amoureux de Kagami... Et Kagami est très probablement amoureux mais il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir de qui...

Je décide d'appeler le téléphone fixe de Kagami si Alex est là bas elle devrait répondre. Deux sonneries quelqu'un décroche enfin.

"Kuroko-kun! Si tu veux parler à Taiga il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Non, c'est à vous que je souhaite parler Alex-san

-Je t'en prie sois plus familier avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir soixantes balais là...

-Mais je vous appelle déjà par votre prénom...

-Ah les japonais sont si... si... coincés. Que me voulais tu Kuroko?

-C'est quelque chose de très important au sujet de Kagami. J'aimerais vou- t'en parler en personne, je vais passer vou- te chercher donc pourrais tu être prête d'ici deux où trois minutes...

-Je ne serais pas prête en trois minutes... Mais tu as l'air pressé dis moi ou je dois me rendre et je te rejoins...

-Le café à côté du terrain de street Basket à 18h

-Okay!

-Ça ira?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'y serais, peut-être en retard mais j'y serais.

-Si vou- tu croise Kagami ne lui dites pas que tu vas me rencontrer.

-Pas de problèmes !"

Elle est peut être bizarre mais je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, je change donc de direction pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous. J'arrive en premier et m'installe à une table près de la fenêtre. La coach arrive en courant, je suis plutôt surpris je pensais qu'elle arriverait plus tard avec Kagami à retenir...

"Kagami?

-Je lui ai demandé de nettoyer le gymnase, en prétextant que c'était sa punition pour être trop distrait... Et Alex?

-Je l'ai appelé elle arrive..."

Après un long soupir de soulagement Aida-sempai se décide à m'expliquer la situation plus en détail. Elle et Satsuki se sont rencontré par hasard dans ce café et ont discuté ensemble, après plusieurs sujet elle se sont recentrée sur le basket et les membres de leurs équipes respective pour enfin arrivé au deux principaux éléments perturbateurs Kagami et Aomine. En notifiant les changement de comportement d'Aomine lors de ses match contre Kagami ont commencé à penser que celui-ci ressentait des sentiments envers son rival. Et voyant leur rivalité complice et bénéfique sur le terrain elles n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de penser que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Ça m'est arrivé aussi de penser ce genre de chose donc pour le coups je dirait qu'elles n'ont pas tort. Elles ont donc arrangé un match d'entraînement pour les voir se rapprocher et peut être s'avouer leurs sentiments...

Momoi-san franchis la porte du café, vient s'asseoir en face de moi et commande son café

"Hey! Tetsu-kun! Riko-chan! Mais il manque quelqu'un nan?

-Elle arrive Kuroko l'a appelé raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe avec Aomine?

-En gros, il se baladait en ville et à vu Kagami en train d'embrasser une grande étrangère blonde à lunettes puis il est venu vers moi et à pleuré pendant une bonne heure et demi il avait vraiment l'air affecté...

-Hum...

-Kuroko tu pense à ce que je pense?

-Ouais c'est probable...

-De quoi vous parlez vous deux?

-En fait..."

Riko est soudainement interrompue par un paire de lèvres pulpeuses plaqué contre les siennes appartenant à "une grande étrangère blonde à lunettes" j'ai nommé Alex... L'air incrédule sur le visage de Momoi-san mériterait une photo...

"C'est quoi cette tête t'en veux un aussi ?"

Momoi-san encore trop sonné pour répondre secoue négativement la tête avant de prendre une gorgé de son café.

"Et toi Kuroko?"

Mon ancienne manager qui commençait à peine à se remettre de la dernière phrase d'Alex, s'étouffe avec son café à la suite de cette remarque provoquant un grand fou-rire à Alex. Aida s'essuie la bouche et décide d'offrir des explications à Momoi:

"Alex-san est le maître de Kagami c'est elle qui lui a appris le basket, elle est Américaine et vit chez Kagami durant son séjour au Japon...

-M-mais...

-Ouais elle embrasse les gens...

-Seulement les femmes et les enfants!

-Arrêtez d'en être fière Alex-san...

-M-mais...

-Ouais c'était probablement elle..."

Tous les regards sont posés sur la supposée adulte qui ne semble pas comprendre le sens de la conversation.

"Alex-san est-ce que vous êtes sortie en ville avec Kagami il y a deux jours?

-Oui, comment vous le savez?

-Vous vous souvenez d'Aomine?

-Je suis pas prête de l'oublier j'en entends parler tous les jours à l'appart...

-C'est à dire?

-Il ya des choses que je préfère garder pour moi ne m'en veux pas petite. Donc ce fameux Aomine?

-Pouvez vous garder pour vous ce que je vais vous dire?

-Bien sur!

-Disons que le fameux Aomine ressent des sentiment plus qu'amicaux pour Kagami..."

* * *

 _ **A suivre….**_

 _ **Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre est prêts mais je souhaite le poffiner un peu avant de le poster mais je vous jure que je n'attendrait pas 3 mois avant de le poster!**_

 _ **A plus et surtout ... REVIEW ? (siteuplé)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Les questions de la Panthère

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant que ça vous plaise!**_

 ** _Réponse_** _ **aux Reviews**_

 _ **Olukkap:**_ _ **Si tu n'aime pas mes fins de chapitre frustrantes (oui je me frustre moi même) tu vas être servi aujourd'hui! Merci de ton soutien et bon chapitre**_

 _ **Laura-067:**_ _ **Comme tu le dit ça promet! En suite pour la question des interventions de l'équipe Momoi Riko Alex Tetsu tout reste à découvrir.**_

 _ **Fic-world:**_ _ **Voilà la suite, merci de suivre cette fiction ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **◄A**_ **RuK _I►_**

* * *

Le match d'entraînement contre Seirin à lieu dans trois jours... Et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit.

Evidemment, je sèche les cours, je sèche l'entraînement mais les jolies photos dénudés de Mai-chan ne m'intéressent plus... A chaque fois que je les regardes, je vois cette blonde écœurante qui embrasse langoureusement Kagami, ils sont vraiment ensemble ? Je n'y crois pas, en plus d'être totalement superficielle, elle avait l'air plus âgé que nous, au moins de 5 ou 6 ans... Peut être des rendez-vous rémunérés ? Nan, je vois très mal Kagami dans ce genre de truc en plus c'est le client qui offre des cadeaux pas l'inverse...

Argh! J'en ai marre! Dès que j'essaye de penser à quelque chose, je pense à lui et dès que je pense à lui je pense à cette étrangère qui ose embrasser MON Kagami! Ça me saoul, je le veux pour moi maintenant! Je veux pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens, je veux le voir regarder dans les yeux comme il le fait sur le terrain, je veux voir la sueur perler sur son corps, je veux le sentir contre moi et entendre sa voix m'en demander toujours plus. Je le veux à moi seul et le plus rapidement possible

Je me repose sur le toit du lycée, je manque probablement un cours sans importance…. Je reçois une briquette de lait sur la tête me forçant à sortir de mes pensées. Je saisis la brique et la regarde. Du lait à la fraise… La personne qui me l'a envoyé est donc Imayoshi, il n'y a que lui pour aimer ce truc qui se fait passer pour un bon lait au goût fruité alors que ça a juste le goût de sucre en plus d'un arrière goût chimique. Je me relève et sans grande surprise je vois mon capitaine et son sourire en coin habituel. Je lui relance sa boisson traîtresse en grognant .

"Je boirais pas ta merde"

Je vois ensuite une tête rose arriver un petit air satisfait au visage. Satsuki s'approche de moi et me tends le lait au chocolat que j'affectionne tant.

"Je te l'avais dit, Capitaine, Dai-chan déteste celui à la fraise!"

je prends la boissons que me tend Satsu. Imayoshi a l'air vexé… Enfin non il sourit, mais quelque chose me dit que son petit coeur caché derrière sa façade de sombre connard est vexé.

"J'apprécie l'attention, m'acheter une boisson, même dégueulasse, c'est vraiment … Acceptable. Puis-je espérer que ce geste soit de la simple gentillesse?

-Ne suis-je pas toujours adorable?! Quelques équipes organisent une petite fête pour célébrer la fin de l'année on a été invité donc on vient te chercher.

-C'est pas parce que tu as payé 100 yens pour une boisson que je vais accepter…

-T'as l'air déprimé ces derniers temps. Ça te changera les idées."

Trop de gentillesse de la part du capitaine c'est louche… Je lance un regard interrogatif à Satsu. Elle me répond avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Je verrais… C'est quand et où?"

Le sourire en coin d'Imayoshi s'élargit comme s'il avait gagné.

"Demain soir au petit Gymnase à côté du collège Sakamoto!

-Et ils auraient pas pu s'y prendre plus tôt?

-Il me semble que ton emploi du temps n'est pas très rempli ces derniers temps. Je me trompe?

-Et si c'était le cas?

-Tu ne serai pas en train de pioncer sur le toit. En plus t'es jamais avec nous, tu manque a Sakurai…"

Je regarde à nouveau Satsu qui observait l'échange. Elle me regarde l'air de dire:

"Viens, ça pourrait être sympa"

Je lui répond en silence:

"Je sais pas c'est louche"

Et elle continue notre discussion silencieuse:

"Il ne se passera sûrement rien de très important, c'est juste pour se changer les idées…

-...

-SI TEU PLÉ DAI-CHAN~~~~~"

Sa tête de gamine, je la déteste … Satsu a beaucoup changé (physiquement)depuis qu'on est petit, et j'avoue que je rage de voir à quel point quelques bonnets de soutien gorge de plus attire les mecs en chien(NDA: … T'es super mal placé pour dire ça Daiki-Kun, le syndrome du grand frère rend vraiment aveugle) mais quand elle fait cette tête j'ai l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière… je ne peux rien lui refuser….

Un petit rire viens me sortir de mon hésitation. Imayoshi nous observe l'air amusé et satisfait.

"Alors qu'en dis tu Aomine?"

Je réfléchi et je finis par céder:

"Ok…

-Merci, Dai-Chan, je viendrai te chercher demain soir"

Pour le coup je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté. Satsuki sourit de toutes ses dents, elle m'a réconforté un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours et je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu sourire. La voir sourire à nouveau me rassure. Je devrais trouver un moyen de la remercier…

* * *

La journée est passé à une vitesse… A vrai dire j'ai beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Je prends ma douche, enfile un boxer propre, sèche mes cheveux et regarde l'heure. Il est 19h46, Satsu passe me chercher dans 30 minutes. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'habiller, j'enfile un t-shirt. Je laisserai Satsu choisir mes fringues quand elle arrivera.

Je me pose dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. La première image qui me vient à l'esprit et un visage familier, un air déterminé attaché au visage et une tignasse rouge… Kagami… Devrais-je abandonner? J'ai pour habitude de dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse me battre… Pourtant quand je l'ai vu avec sa petite amie (?) je me suis senti écrasé… Selon Satsuki il n'y a pas de doutes je suis amoureux, je ne me suis jamais vraiment la question de ma sexualité et tant donné que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et que tout le monde autour de moi disait qu'être hétéro était une normalité, j'en ai conclus que j'étais intéressé par les filles. Suis-je homo? Je ne pense pas, je suis juste attiré par Kagami, les autres hommes ne m'intéressent absolument pas.

Ce genre de réflexion me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. J'essaie de penser à quelque chose d'autre mais le visage de mon "crush" me revient systématiquement à l'esprit … Je laisse tomber l'idée de le faire partir de mes pensées. J'admire son visage que je me représente mentalement. Je m'arrête sur ses lèvres, pourrais-je un jour l'embrasser comme l'a fait la fille blonde de l'autre jour? Quelle sensation ? J'essaye de m'imaginer le goût de sa bouche, la sensation de sa langue sur la mienne , les frémissement de sa peau sous mes mains…

Très rapidement je ressens une certaine tension dans mon boxer. Je me lève pour aller soulager mon érection naissante mais Satsu sonne à la porte à ce moment, combien de temps ai-je passé à penser à Kagami ? Ma mère lui ouvre la porte et lui dit que je suis dans ma chambre . Je cours à la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'arrive .

"Dai-Chan tu vas bien? J'ai entendu la porte claquer…

-Ouais ça va attends un peu…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Problème de Mec.

-De quel type?

-... Long épais et DUR

-...

-...

-DAI-CHAN C'EST DÉGUEU!

-C'est naturel… Satsu"

Elle s'éloigne en soupirant d'exaspération:

"T'es pas possible Dai-Chan"

Savoir Satsuki a la maison m'a un petit peu refroidi, mais mon bas ventre est toujours en feu. D'habitude j'aurais sorti un magazine pour stimuler mon imagination, mais fermer les yeux me suffit. J'imagine une silhouette dénuée, un dos large et sculptural, donnant sur un fessier parfaitement dessiné… Kagami. Rien que la pensé de son corps nu tends mon sexe a son maximum. Je pose ma main sur ma verge et commence un vif mouvement de vas et viens en imaginant mon rival s'empalant sur ma queue durcie par l'excitation d'un plaisir interdit.J'accélère le mouvement, j'arrive très rapidement a ma limite, je visionne Kagami se cambrer tandis que ma semence se déverse dans son cul.

Je jouis dans ma main, je plane un instant. Je reprends mes esprits, j'essuie le sperme chaud de ma main droite avec un morceau de papier toilette puis me lave les mains avant d'aller rejoindre mon amie d'enfance.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, elle regarde dans mon armoire avec curiosité.

"Tu as acheté un nouveau T-shirt?

-ouais…

-Et tu m'as pas amené avec toi?

-J'avais juste besoin d'un t-shirt et de sous vêtements je voulais pas que ça dure des heures …

-Mais tu sais à quel point j'aime faire les boutiques….

-Oui , tu les aime au point d'y passer ta journée exactement ce que je voulais éviter le jour où j'ai acheté ce t-shirt."

Elle a l'air un peu vexé et baisse la tête. Mais elle la relève peu après en me regardant avec un air malicieux

"Tu compte aller à la fête en Boxer?"

Je me souviens soudain de ce que je voulais lui demander.

"Satsu aide moi!

-Quoi?

-Trouve moi des fringues pour aller à soirée.

-Ah si c'est que ça…"

Elle se penche à nouveau dans mon armoire et en sors un short de sport et un T-shirt noir.

"Vous allez sûrement jouer un petit peu alors autant être confortable. Dépêche toi !"

Je met les vêtements qu'elle me tend. Nous traversons la maison pour sortir.

* * *

"Dai-Chan?

-Satsuki?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Vas y

-Tu faisait quoi avant que j'arrive?

-Je te l'ai dit, problème de mec…

-... Je parlais pas de ça, avant que tu aille astiquer ta chose tu faisais quoi?

-Je réfléchissait.

-À quoi?

-Des choses sans importance…

-Dai-Chan

-...

-Kagami-kun?

-...

-Tu rougis… Nan! Tu faisais ça en pensant à lui?

-Satsu, ta gueule!"

Elle est rougissante avec un sourire niais aux lèvres elle se retient de rire. Je suis gêné…

* * *

Je continuait à discuter avec Satsu sans vraiment regarder ou je marche.

" Il y aura qui à cette fête?

-Les équipes des lycées Chiba, Noguchi et Nomura…

-On les connais?

-Ce sont de petites équipes, on a déjà joué contre Noguchi a l'inter high…

-Je m'en souviens pas, ca c'est fini comment?

\- 109 à 33…

-On les a laissé marqué 33 points?

-Ils avaient un très bon meneur et un bon esprit d'équipe.

-Et sinon dans les équipes qu'on connaît?

-Quelques joueurs de Shutoku, Takao-san a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour ramener Midorima-Kun, et sinon il y aura sûrement Sei—"

Je bouscule par inadvertance un garçon, juste devant l'entrée. Il tombe au sol je l'entends grogner quelque chose dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne. Je pose mon attention sur le mec que je viens de bousculer, tignasse rouge, silhouette sculpturale… Kagami…

Seirin est de la partie. Ça s'annonce intéressant.

* * *

 _ **Et encore une fin frustrante ^^ Désolée**_

 _ **J'attaque l'écriture du chapitre 3 et si vous voulez qu'ils sorte plus vite laissez un review ^^ (je gratte des reviews comme je peux)**_

 _ **A plus tout le monde!**_


End file.
